


You Look Fine to Me

by ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, God Ships It, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP 5ever, Polydactyly, Protective Bill Cipher, idk i just liked the idea of Dipper with polydactyly, six-fingered!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi/pseuds/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper makes a deal with Bill. Bill fixes Dipper's hands, and Bill gets to hang around the Mystery Shack doing "normal meat sack" things for a day. And then teenage jerks show up to make his Pine Tree feel bad about his hands, so Bill's nice side comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the newest episode of Gravity Falls, "A Tale of Two Twins," I couldn't get the idea of Six-fingered!Dipper out of my head! So, I wrote this! :)

Dipper stared down at his hands as he worked at the cash register for the gift shop. He never really liked his hands, even if Mabel always said they made him more unique from everyone else. Sure it made him feel better about it sometimes, but the self-consciousness still stayed. While Mabel had been born perfectly normal, Dipper hadn't. He had been born with Polydactyly, thus why he was so ashamed of his six-fingered hands. 

While in Piedmont, most kids tended to stay away from him. Because who would want to befriend some freaky nerd with an extra finger, right? Though, in Gravity Falls not many acknowledged his deformity, they treated him like a normal person. Dipper felt happy while living there in the summers; he felt like he fit in, because everyone in Gravity Falls were oddballs too. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when a group of rowdy teenagers filed in through the door. There were a lot of them lately, due to another concert being held. They all looked around and picked things up, deciding what to get. When they were all finished, they walked over to Dipper and set the items down on the counter. He began to add up the prices in the register when he heard a few of them whispering. He gave a quick glance, seeing them staring at his hands and quietly giggling. 

He sighed as he told them how much they owed, and each of them handed the money to the boy closest to the counter. He had, obviously, dyed black hair and piercings, and there was absolutely no doubt he was a punk. He threw the money down onto the counter instead of handing it to Dipper's held out hand. He smirked and chuckled to his friends before looking back at the other.

"So, what, are you one of the exhibits too?" The punk's friends all laughed. The girls hit them a little, but they were giggling too. Dipper said nothing as he stared down at the floorboards, letting the group gather their belongings from the counter and finally leave. 

He brought his hands up to stare at them again, and wiggled his extra finger. He scowled at his malformation. This was another moment in which he wanted that stupid thing gone. 

He heard the door open again, and looked up to see it was Wendy walking in to take over. She smiled and waved to him, but he only smiled back. As she took over, Dipper went up to the roof to relax. He laid down on the chair underneath the umbrella, and pulled a book out of his vest. As he read for a while, he slowly drifted away until he fell asleep.  
He dreamed he was still on the roof, reading, when everything faded into an array of white, greys, and blacks, and they clouds above were moving rapidly. Dipper recognized this, and knew Bill was there with him. Said demon suddenly appeared behind the boy, startling him.

"What's up, Pine Tree?!" Dipper fell from his chair, making a high pitched noise. He then groaned as he stood, rubbing his aching tush and lower back. He looked up and Bill with an angry face, trying to look threatening, but failing adorably. 

"I'm not making any deals with you again, Bill." He grumbled to the demon, and picked his fallen book up. Bill floated closer to him, and looked over his shoulder at the book. Dipper went to turn back, only to see the dream demon much too close to him. He backed away, glaring at the triangle.

"Aw, come on, Pine Tree. I gave your body back." Bill's eye squinted as though he were smiling, he then floated to the chair Dipper had previosly occupied and laid on it, legs crossed and arms behind his "head".

Dipper gave him an astonished look. "I had several broken bones, and had to go to the hospital! Bill, you almost killed my sister!"

Bill rolled his eye and hovered off the chair. He then spoke in an, so obviously false, apologetic tone. "But you can forgive me, right?" 

Dipper scoffed and threw his hands in the air, getting frustrated by the demon. "You're unbelievable!"

Bill floated up to his favorite meat sack's, "smiling" once more. "What if I could help you? I'll be honest, I haven't been watching you as closely as I'd like, too busy, so I missed a few things. Though, I didn't miss the way you look at your hands." Dipper glanced at them sadly, but snapped back to attention. "I can fix them for you, Pine Tree!"

For a second, Dipper considered Bill's offer, being reminded of the event that happened earlier when the demon mentioned his hands. He quickly shook his head, though; he didn't even know what Bill wanted in return, so he couldn't just jump right on it.

Dipper gave him a pointed look, before questioning what the demon wanted in return. 

"It's not that bad, all I want is to hang around the Mystery Shack. Like a normal meat sack!" Bill's body began to swirl until, what Dipper assumed to be, a human version himself popped into existence. He was tall with blonde and dark hair, top half of his head being blonde with the dark underneath, and he wore a golden tailcoat with black pants and shoes. Dipper was guessing he only picked that outfit to keep his signature top hat and bow tie. Dipper also noted Bill's second eye had an eyepatch covering it, and wondered what was under it. A smirk grew onto Bill's face. "Like what you see, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper's face flushed as he realized he'd been staring, and looked away huffily. Bill laughed and looked his own body over. "Geez, it's been a while since I took a human form. The last time was when I took your fat friends form to get the password for Stan's safe. I like this one better, though. What do you think, kid?" 

"Fine, I guess..." The boy grumbled, still too embarrassed to make eye contact. He looked up, though, when he felt Bill grab his hand. 

"So, what do ya say? I hang around the Shack for a day, and in return I'll fix your hands." Bill had a grin on his face so wide Dipper thought it'd spit his head in two. He was about to shake on it, when he thought of something. 

"Only if you promise not to destroy the shack, or do ANYTHING even remotely negative." Bill looked to be thinking it over before he smiled again and agreed. Their hands went up in blue flames as they shook on it. Bill then let go and floated up higher into the air. "Wait, where are you going?" 

"Well, Pine Tree, I want a WHOLE day at the Shack. It's already passed noon so today doesn't count! I'll be back tomorrow to go through with the deal. See ya later, Pine Tree!" Bill's wheel appeared around him, illuminating each symbol at a time, until he disappeared with a flash, just as he did before in Stan's mind. 

Dipper suddenly woke up. He was still laying on the chair on the Shack's roof, but the book he had been reading was on the floor. He sat up and looked around; everything was back to normal, but it was starting to get dark. He grumbled irritatedly, knowing the deal he had made with Bill wasn't a dream. He stood, picking up his book, and went back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so need a picture of six-fingered!Dipper now! He'd be so cute! X3

When Dipper woke up that morning, he felt a little apprehensive about letting Bill hang around. He couldn't help the feeling that it may have been a very bad idea. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes. He looked at them again; they were still the same with that horrid extra finger. Dipper figured that meant Bill hadn't shown up yet, or perhaps he somehow tricked him once more. With that in mind, he sprang up from his bed and began to ready himself for work and, most likely, a long day.

He dressed in his normal clothes, his vest, orange shirt, and blue jeans, and bolted out of his room. He checked around the house for the demon, but there was no sign of him. Dipper's brow furrowed in confusion, Bill said he'd be here, and the boy assumed he meant bright and early as to truly have a whole day of just hanging about. As the brunette got lost in thought, he didn't notice Grunkle Stan come up behind him. He jumped when the man spoke loudly.

"Dipper, hurry up and get to the register! People will be coming soon. Also since its Wendy's day off, I've hired a new employee to take over, and since she'lol be leaving for college next week. I want you to keep an eye on him, make sure he's doing everything right." Dipper's eyes widened. The new employee must have been Bill; who else could it be? He rushed to the gift shop and took his place behind the counter. Soon enough, the door to the shop opened and what-do-ya-know, Bill walked in. Before Dipper could say anything to the blonde, Stan beat him to it.

"You're early, kid. I said you could come in at twelve." Bill smiled and walked around the shop, examining every little thing, and even poking at some stuff. 

"Yeah, but I figured I'd come in early just to see how everything is, ya know?" He picked up a snow globe a shook it around, watching the fake snow particles float around rapidly. He put it back down when his attention was caught by something else. 

"Ha, I like you kid! Dipper!" Said boy jumped at the loud call of his name, before he rushed over to his uncle. "I want you to meet the new employee, what was your name kid?"

Bill walked up to Dipper with a knowing smirk on his face, and held out his hand. "William U. Minatie! And what might your name be?" He gave Dipper a teasing wink as they shook hands, making Dipper angrily pout as his cheeks dusted pink. 

"Dipper Pines."

For the rest of the day, Bill was pretty good. He didn't do anything bad, he just poked around, tried to eat and drink "like a person", and asked Dipper many questions. What was that? What did that do? Dipper mumbled a comment on whether or not he was an actual "all-knowing" demon. He also bugged Dipper many times. He'd poke the boy when he was trying to work, or pick things up and place them somewhere else, in which Dipper had to go put back every time. He also made messes when he attempted to eat or drink; most of the it would end up on the floor so the boy always had to clean it up.

Though he was annoying, Bill did do some things helpful. He flirted with a lot of the teenagers that came in, boy or girl, and even sweet talked older people, he made them buy things using charm. And it made Stan even more happy he'd hired the guy. 

All in all, Dipper could say things were going pretty well. That is, until about eleven-thirty rolled by, and a familiar group of loud teenagers came barreling in. The same group from yesterday, but this time there were a few more people with them. Dipper's head lowered and a lump got stuck in his throat. Bill looked over from one corner of the Shack, where he'd been charming more people, and noticed Dipper's sudden change in mood. He also noticed the giggling group of teens that came in. He strolled over, seeing the girl smile and stare at him. 

”Hello, ladies...and gentlemen!" He winked flirtatiously, and smirked when the girls, and a guy or two, blushed. He joked around with them a little, and got them interested in buying more items, when one of the guys nudged him. The guy had dyed dark hair and piercings. 

"So, do you have to, like, work with that freakshow over there?" Bill glanced back at Dipper, who was trying as hard as he could to keep himself busy to ignore the groups giggling. For a brief second, Bill's eyes flashed a bright blue and his hands clenched before he relaxed and smiled eerily at the boy. The others knew something was very wrong and went silent, but the punk kept talking. "I mean, did you see his hands? I'm surprised HE isn't displayed in the museum, right!?" 

Dipper froze a little, though his hands trembled. He held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to cry, and begrudgingly fisted his hands tightly. Bill glanced back at him and his reaction, and felt angry. His smile turned into a disgusted grimace, his body began to hover from the floor, and blue flames blazed from his hands. 

”Say one more thing about my Pine Tree and I will make your worst nightmares come to life!" Bill's voice was distorted and deep, threatening especially. It didn't take long for most of the kids to run away, but just as the punk boy tried to leave, Bill grabbed him by the throat. Bill glared into his terrified eyes, and showed the kid every fear he had and made him witness some of the most horrifying nightmares Bill could conjure. The demon was nearly strangling the boy to death when he heard Dipper's voice. 

"Bill! Stop!" Dipper bolted over to the demon, and tugged at the arm holding the boy up. Bill whipped his head to the brunette, his eyes still filled with rage and horrifying images, scaring Dipper. He threw the punk to his remaining friends that still stick around, leaving the boy traumatized and unable to function properly, and calmed himself. The kids picked up the punk and were out of the store faster than a blink of the eye. "Bill?" 

Bill lowered his head and clenched his hands, feeling regret and guilt build up inside as he saw the scared expression on Dipper's face. He turned to the door and started to leave. "Sorry, I'll go. I'll fix your hands too." 

Dipper ran after him, grabbing his shoulder before he could snap his fingers and give the boy his end of the bargain. He quickly spun Bill around, surprising the other, and wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders. He nuzzled his face into Bill's chest, as the other froze, wide-eyed. Slowly, he wrapped his harms around Dipper's waist and squeezed tightly, pressing his Pine Tree against him more. 

"Bill...you don't have to fix my hands. You don't—I don't want you to leave either. You can stay." Dipper peaked up at the blonde, nervously. Bill stared down at him, and smiled. 

"You know, Pine Tree, I like your hands." He unwrapped his arms from Dipper's waist and took the boy's hands from around his neck, holding them in his own. He wiggled his fingers around with Dipper's, making the boy giggle quietly. "The deal's technically off if I don't change them, but I really don't want to." 

Dipper smiled and held Bill's hands tighter. "That's okay. I don't think I want you to change them anymore either. And you're still allowed to stay..." He glanced to a clock nearby, seeing it was the end of his shift. He grinned and tugged Bill towards the register. "Come on, your shift is starting. I'll show you how to work the register."

"Sure, Pine Tree! Also," He stopped Dipper in his tracks and swooped his head down to kiss Dipper's lips, shocking the boy. Dipper's face flushed as red as a tomato, and he embarrassedly looked away with a small smile. Bill smirked, mischievously. "A knight is supposed to receive a kiss from the fair maiden he rescues, am I correct Pine Tree?" 

"Shut up, Bill."


End file.
